


The sun's in my heart (and I'm ready for love)

by Mahoroba



Series: Avengers For Dinner [8]
Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Date Night, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Speaking through body language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoroba/pseuds/Mahoroba
Summary: You and Steve finally have your movie night.





	

His lips were warm against yours: soft, his breath a whisper against your upper lip.

 

It was dreamy here, bathed in the flickering lights of old Hollywood, the theater nearly deserted. Against you, his hands shifted, then, following their lead, his arms moved to encircle you, tentatively. Timidly. As if he wasn’t sure.

 

And to be fair, neither were you. You made no move, waiting, resting into his kiss.

 

There was no deepening, no spark.

 

And rather than feeling rejected, you felt…relieved. Your heart finally settled from your throat back into your chest. You carded your hands through his fine gold hair; used the momentum of it to break the kiss. He didn’t pull away. Instead, under Gene Kelly splashing in puddles, you placed your forehead against his. He met the gesture, and his hands moved to caress the sides of your face. He moved now, pressing his lips softly against your own again, an unspoken understanding.

 

You leaned back in the chair, and he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, resting his cheek against the crown of your head.

 

The two of you didn’t speak for the rest of the movie, nor during the credit roll, nor when he walked you home. Instead, you held hands, your fingers tightly laced through his. When he kissed you goodnight, he captured the sides of your face in his hands again, let his fingers run down the side of your jaw, your throat. When the kiss broke, you both were smiling. There really hadn’t been a need for what you’d scripted in your head; somehow, the message got across all the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inching towards the end.
> 
> After all, there's still Tony...


End file.
